Amity Park Is For Lovers
by d-y-l-a-np-l-a-i-d-c-o-m-i-c-s
Summary: Who is Danny? What the heck is a Halfa? How am I supposed to know, I'm the just the stoner who lives next door. I'm pretty sure I'm just tripping R&R Oneshot


A/N: This is a one shot with my OC that I'm doing because I feel the need to write, because I'm bored. The funniest stories/absurd stories get the most reviews. Why is that?

Read and Review.

So it all started like this.

For some reason, I was with this white kid. But he's like, also a ghost. To be honest it freaks me out and my cousin, Rack 2.0 is like his sidekick or some shit. And somehow I'm a villain? This was the lamest acid trip I ever had. Wait I'm off drugs now. Anywho, I never knew I had powers until now. And I use it to pick on my cousin and her stupid little friends. ESCPECIALLY THAT NERDY BLACK ONE. He gets on my fuckin' nerves. So these powers I have… I actually have NO idea how to use them. So I just point and they like fall over or get hurt somehow. Oh wait, let me go back. You guys probably have NO idea what I'm talking about.

I was walking, wait I was running, wait… I wasn't sure what I was doing… merely because I was high out of my mind.

But then, I found myself falling flat on my face in the grass, only to start cracking up.

I got up and proceeded to stagger in what I assumed was the woods. I wasn't really sure, but it was really green. It took me a while to figure out that half my thoughts were contained with words that I kind of didn't know.

"Fuck, I'm so high they laced it. I know they did." I held my cell phone to my ear thinking I was talking to my best friend but… the phone wasn't even on.

Then I fell. I fell for a long time. I didn't know I was on a hill. Well, now I did. So I was falling for what seemed to be forever when I finally landed on my face again. Conveniently, I was right in front of my house. So, I went inside went to my bed and fell asleep. It was Simple as that right? No, not at all.

"DAMMIT! MOM!"I heard. I opened up on eye only to realize, this actually wasn't my house at all. I actually come to this house every time I'm wasted.

"She's back mom! What do I do?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" So yeah, I proceeded to jump out the window. Wait, I didn't do that, I ran out. Wait no, I'm pretty sure it went like this:

Me:"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" –screaming sexily-

Family: DIE WHORE!

Me: -dies-

Um, at least I think that's what happened. So yeah now I'm dead. In more ways than one.

"… I'm tired of your shit Cyndi…" She said. That was my mom, only it wasn't my mom. Wait, it was or maybe it wasn't her. I have no idea anymore actually. I'm working with like five brain cells now-a-days.

"You remember our deal; if you got caught again you get sent to Amity-Park. You know the rules." She said sternly. Then something occurred to me.

"HAHAHAHAHAH You're a fucking talking computer!" I yelled. The lady, I think she was my mom, just shook her head and the webcam window closed.

So I was sent to Amity Park where like. I actually never heard of the place but apparently it was in NY so it wasn't hard to get there. I'm gonna live with my square ass Aunt and Uncle and their square ass kids. They all suck… so hard.

"I'm… gonna live here?" I asked. My cousin came up behind me, I think she was smiling. Lame, how should I describe myself to you guys? Well, I have purple eyes; my skin is like caramel colored, cause I'm like… Hispanic. I wear a lot of black, but I usually wear baggy clothes because I'm hardcore like that. My cousin looked like me, only nerd version. So I called her Rack 2.0 cause like. Wait, I think I went too far back. Let's fast forward okay? Cool.

For some reason, I was with this white kid. But he's like also a ghost. To be honest it freaks me out and my cousin, Rack 2.0 is like his sidekick or some shit. And somehow I'm a villain? This was the lamest acid trip I ever had. Wait I'm off drugs now. Anywho, I never knew I had powers until now. And I use it to pick on my cousin and her stupid little friends. ESCPECIALLY THAT NERDY BLACK ONE. He gets on my fuckin' nerves. So these powers I have… I actually have NO idea how to use them. So I just point and they like fall over or get hurt somehow.

HAHA JEAN GREY STATUS!

Wait I think I didn't explain enough, I'm Cyndi but like, my alias is Wing Knight. And I'm on a never ending quest to torture Amity-Park. Why? Because, I'm sober now and I have nothing better to do.

Oh shit, I told you guys this part already. Well let's go back to when I first got here.

So I called her Rack 2.0 cause like, she's like a PC and I'm like a Mac. Thus making me cooler than her. The point is I didn't like what was happening. I'm totally articulate; I know how to explain my aggravation in a deep and profound way.

"Fuck"

A/N: Lawlz There are a lot of inside jokes in this story. I'm actually considering making this more than a one shot. But I'm not certain yet. Reviews please on what you think. Thanks

XxAnarchistPeacexX


End file.
